


Strawberries and Honey

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, MakoNagi - Freeform, MakoNagi fluff I came up with at like one in the morning, OTP Imagines, Sleepover at Makoto's, Sweet Kisses, While I was watching The Exorcist of all things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette leaned forward and delicately pressed their lips together. Makoto would never be able to get over the sweet taste of honey and strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Honey

“I love you, Mako-chan.”

Makoto smiled softly and swept his thumb against a soft cheek. “I love you, too.” He pecked Nagisa’s forehead and pulled the shorter boy into his chest, sighing happily.

Nagisa snuggled further into it, his head fitting snugly under Makoto’s chin. “Warm…” A quiet giggle erupted from his throat. “You’re like a heater!”

“Hey.” Makoto replied in mock anger, but a laugh slipped from him as well. “You’re so silly.”

Nagisa tilted his head back, “Kiss please.” His magenta eyes were playful. The brunette leaned forward and delicately pressed their lips together. Makoto would never be able to get over the sweet taste of honey and strawberries. “Mako-chan tastes nice.”

“You taste nicer.”

The smaller flushed in surprise and in embarrassment, he shoved his face back into Makoto’s chest. He hadn’t expected such a confident response from his easily flustered boyfriend. “No fair,” he grumbled. “I wasn’t expecting that…”

Makoto only chuckled in return. “We should really get some sleep.”

Nagisa was spending the night at his house and he curled up into Makoto’s blankets despite the futon Mrs. Tachibana had set up for him. _“I’m your boyfriend so I should sleep here!”_ The breaststroke specialist said with a put and as usual, the backstroke swimmer relented. He was always week to the blonde’s puppy eyes.

“But I’m not tired.” Nagisa mumbled.

Makoto caressed Nagisa’s wavy locks, “But it lates.” And they had school the next day.

“I can’t sleep now.” Nagisa’s voice almost sounded shy. “What Mako-chan said earlier is making my heart race.”

Makoto flushed. “Eh?” 

His voice was low but strangled. “You said I taste nicer,” Nagisa explained. “Do I really?”

“Y-yes.” Oh Iwatobi it was awkward now. 

“Like what then?”

Makoto gave a strangled cough. “Nagisa…”

Said boy pouted. “But I wanna  _know_.” 

With determination on his side, Nagisa got on top of his boyfriend. “Tell me.” His voice left no room for an argument. 

“Tell me, please, Mako-chan?”

_**pyun!** _

Makoto felt his heart melt at how delicate Nagisa sounded and held his breath when he felt Nagisa kissing him. There was that sweet taste all over again. It was like a drug and Makoto licked Nagisa’s lips wanting more of it.

Nagisa parted his lips and Makoto slipped his tongue in, causing the smaller male to release a quiet moan. 

Within moments their positions were switched– Makoto propped up on his knees and forearms, and Nagisa on his back.

Reluctantly, Makoto parted from his, but he gave one more brief peck. “Sweet…” The brunette said between pants. “Very sweet. Like honey and strawberries.”

“Oh.” He whispered, registering what he just said. “Oh…”

Maybe he’d make sleepovers and Makoto’s more common.


End file.
